Visitor
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Someone comes to Nick's house for a visit. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Emergencyfan08 for giving me this idea! I hope I did the idea justice!

Visitor

"Ok guys, come on, lunch is ready." Jackie said to her kids as she walked into the living room.

It had taken her awhile for her to complete making lunch because Karlie insisted on being held and Jackie found out that making sandwiches one handed was very tricky.

When Jackie walked into the living room she found Jasmine, Houston and Johnna dancing around the living room to the song that was playing on the TV.

Jackie laughed as she stood there and watched them. Karlie also appeared to be getting a kick out of her sibling's antics as she stared at them with a silly little grin on her face.

"Are they being goofballs baby girl?" Jackie asked with a chuckle as she kissed the top of the infant's head.

Jackie waited until the song was over and then she turned off the TV and then she led the kids to the kitchen so they could eat.

While they were eating their lunch Nick walked through the door.

"Hi guys, I brought a visitor." He said.

"Hi Sofia." Jackie greeted as she got up from her chair so she could give the woman a hug.

"Hi Jackie, it's so good to see you." Sofia said as she returned the hug.

"Likewise." Jackie said.

Sofia smiled and then turned her attention to Jasmine.

"Jasmine you got so big, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby." Sofia told the young child.

"Yeah." Jasmine agreed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The adults laughed.

"And this is Houston, Johnna, and Karlie." Nick said as he pointed to the other kiddos.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Sofia said as she flashed a smile at the other kids.

"Tell her hi guys." Jackie said.

"Hi." Houston and Johnna said.

For her part Karlie offered a cute grin as a greeting.

"Would you guys like some lunch?" Jackie offered Nick and Sofia.

"No thanks." Both of them replied.

"How about something to drink. I have lemonade, coffee, diet soda, and water."

"Lemonade sounds good, thank you." Sofia said.

"How about you Nicky?" Jackie asked.

"Coffee please, here give me the munchkin." He said as he held his arms out so he could take Karlie.

Jackie passed her over to him and then turned to get the beverages.

Nick motioned to Sofia to have a seat. She did and then he took a seat across the table from her.

"Thank you." Sofia said as Jackie laid a glass of icy lemonade in front of her.

"Thanks hon." Nick said as she gave him his coffee.

Jackie smiled at both of them and then sat down next to Nick.

"So Sofia what brings you back to Vegas?"

"Brass asked me to come back to help them with a case. We finally solved the case so I leave in the morning" Sofia explained.

They visited for a couple hours before Sofia said "Well guys, I hate to say goodbye but I have a very early flight tomorrow morning and I still have to go grab some of my stuff that I left at the lab as well as pack up the rest of my things in my hotel room so I better get going. It was so nice seeing you again Jackie, and it was great finally getting to meet your other little ones, all of your kids are absolutely adorable."

"Thank you and it was great seeing you again too." Jackie said as she stood up so she could give Sofia another hug.

"Didn't you bring her here?" Jackie asked Nick confusedly when Nick didn't grab his car keys so he could take Sofia back to the lab.

"Nope, I just followed him here in my rental car." Sofia explained.

"Oh ok." Jackie said with a chuckle.

After one last round of goodbyes by everyone Nick and Jackie watched as Sofia got in her car and drove down the street.

"It was nice seeing her again." Jackie told Nick.

"Yes it was, it's always nice to see an old friend that you haven't seen in a while." Nick told her.

Jackie couldn't agree more.

**The End!**

P.S-The other day when I posted my final chapter of my story Disappearance I was told that the review section was not working properly. I'm pretty sure it is now so if you couldn't leave a review before and if it's not too much trouble could you please do so now? (Pretty please and thank you) If you could also leave a review for this story I would appreciate it immensely.

I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to all my readers, you're support and reviews is why I keep writing so thank you so very much!


End file.
